New Experiences
by rubbert
Summary: The famous writer, Richard Castle, and the Detective of homicides , Kate Beckett, are going to have a great new experience: They are going to be parents.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! I wrote this fic in spanish and I've received good reviews, so I thought that it would be a good idea to write it in english too. I hope you like it and I wait reviews :) **_

_**Thanks to Andrea for help me with the english language!**_

* * *

Detective Beckett get out of her boss's office. She was still pale. She approached her desk and took her coat from the support of the chair. Castle was holding her purse in which, a few minutes before and in spite of Castle's objections, the Detective had put several reports in which she still had to fill in.

"Did she believe it?" The writer asked. She nodded.

When they entered the elevator, she relied on one side.

"I told her that I have fever"

None of them said anything for the next few seconds, until she added:

"Although I think my face helped."

"You're just a little pale, that's all." She looked at him and frowned, dismissing his comment.

They spent their journey in silence. She didn't want to talk and he didn't dare to say anithing.

* * *

When they arrived at the loft, Kate went directly to the bedroom.

"I'm going to take a nap now, so maybe I can finish the reports later" She said.

"You should rest"

"Castle, I'm going to rest now and I'll finish the reports later" She cut him off, and went to bed.

"Okay then. Wait," he said, as he closed the curtains so that the room was dark. "You'll be more comfortable like this."

The writer closed the door and left her resting. He was also tired. He understood that the Detective's mood changes were something normal in her state, and he was trying to be as patience and nice as possible with her. He lay down on the sofa and fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up, it was time for dinner. He noticed that the loft was in silence, Kate hadn't woken up yet. He went to the bedroom to check on her. Maybe she was awake and needed something. But the Detective was still sleeping. He remained in the frame of the door for a few moments, listening to small sound she did when she sleept. It was almost like a snore, but softer. He loved hearing it. There were many nights where he would go to sleep while she was still working in the precinct and when he woke up in the middle of the night, he would listen for this sound and become relaxed immediately; because he knew that Kate was safe, sleeping placidly at his side.

He went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. When he was done, he returned to the bedroom. Kate had just woken up. She was sitting up in bed with her hands around her legs and her head on her knees.

"How are you feeling?" The writer asked her.

"I feel a little bit better" She said, turning her head towards Rick and giving him a half smile.

"Cool" he said. "Because I've just prepared a delicious lasagna for you, and I've added this cream that you like so much-"

Before Castle could finish his sentence, Kate got up and went running to the bathroom. She inclined on the toilet and began to vomit. Castle hurried after her, stopped to her side and held her hair to one side while he caressed her back with the other.

When Beckett felt a bit better, she returned to the bed and sat at the edge of the bed with her head between her legs.

"Are you… feeling better?" He asked a little fearfully.

"Yes!" She shouted "If you would just stop talking about food."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone" He said, closing the door after exiting the bedroom.

Beckett began to feel bad for speaking to her writer in that way. After all, it wasn't his fault. She went out of the bedroom. Castle was sitting on the sofa, cross-armed. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm taking it all on you when you're just trying to help"

"I don't know what the hormones are doing to you, but we have seven very hard months ahead of us" He said. Beckett turned her head to him and gave him a smile.

"I will try my best" She said. Castle slanted his face towards her and gave her a long kiss.

"Well, do we try this lasagna or what?" She asked.

"Are you sure? You feeling better?" He asked.

She silenced him with another kiss.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks all you for yours reviews and reading my fic. I hope you like this chapter :)**_

* * *

Beckett hung up her phone and put it in the pocket of her jacket. Esposito had just called to report they had found the suspect and were going to an industrial place where they believed he was.

"Let's go Castle" She said. He ignored her, however, and stood there looking at her. She looked back at him, a questioning look on her face.

"Look, Kate… I know you are trying to avoid the subject, but the truth is I think…"

"Are you coming or not?" she cut him, while she went out of the room.

But Castle wasn't going to give up, he would talk with her later. And of course, he would go with her, he wasn't going to leave her alone while she continued to be exposed to any type of danger.

* * *

When they arrived at the place, Esposito and Ryan were already waiting for them.

"You're not going to stay in the car, are you?" She asked, before getting out the car herself.

"No" he answered.

They got out of the car and put on their vests while Esposito signaled all the entry and exit points of the place. Beckett and Castle would cover the front part, and Ryan and Esposito would cover the back door.

"Ready?" The detective asked Castle, ready to go in.

"I am. Are you?"

"I'm fine" She assured him.

Carefully, she opened the metallic door, and, with her gun raised, they went in. On one side there were some stacked wooden boxes and Beckett signed to the writer to get behind them. From that angle, the detective was able to observe movement behind the other stack of boxes located at the other end of the shed, but if she moved, she would be an easy target for the suspect. So she waited a few seconds until she saw the back door open and close very slowly. It was Ryan and Esposito. She waited until they spotted her, and then she gave them some signes. A few seconds later, all three were running towards the suspect, cornering him and forcing him to rise his hands.

"NYPD, rise your hands!" They all shouted, almost in unison. Beckett really enjoyed moments like these, but she knew that soon she would have to stop performing them. And in fact, this would be her last case.

* * *

Once inside Castle's loft, Kate went to take a shower while Castle prepared dinner. He was almost done putting the table, when she appeared in the kitchen. Her face radiated happiness. She stood in front of Castle and pinched up her pj top, revealing her tummy, which was starting to grow.

Castle smiled, thrilled on seeing her like this. He approached Kate and caressed her abdomen. Then, without saying a word, both looked at each other smiling, their smiles reflecting the happiness within them. With his hand still on Kate's abdomen, Castle kissed the woman who had changed his life.

They both sat down to eat their dinner. Beckett took her glass in her hand.

"What is this?" She asked, referring to the liquid in the glass.

"Cranberry juice" He said "I don't want you to feel bad for not being able to drink wine."

"In this way, it seems like we are drinking the same thing, cause yours is real wine…"

"Well I'm not exactly pregnant" he said, taking a sip from his glass "How did you know mine was wine?"

"I'm a detective" she smiled, mischievous "About this morning, you're right I was trying to avoid it"

Castle remained quiet, leaving her to continue

"But I've already made my decisión; From on, I will only do paper work at the precinct."

"Without danger" He said.

"Without danger" She agreed.

"Then… it's time to make it public."


End file.
